The present invention relates to a clip for removably suspending a shower caddy from a showerhead assembly, and a shower caddy having an integrated clip.
It is often desirable to have an assembly capable of supporting a variety of bathing articles that a user generally requires when bathing or taking a shower. Numerous types of shower caddies have been developed to support such articles so that a person taking a shower can readily access such articles. One type of such conventional shower caddies includes caddies which are suspended from a showerhead assembly, i.e., from the cylindrical arm or pipe extending between a wall and the showerhead.
One essential feature of such shower caddies is to be securely, removably attachable to the showerhead assembly, which may often be slippery, e.g., from water or steam generation during bathing or showering. Otherwise, a loosely suspended shower caddy may slip and fall from the showerhead assembly in its entirety, or, alternatively, the shower caddy may tilt, e.g., when inserting or removing a bathing article therefrom, leading to bathing article(s) falling out of the shower caddy.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved clip for attachment to a shower caddy, for securely suspending the shower caddy from the showerhead assembly therefrom, and an improved shower caddy having such a clip integrated therein.